


That Little House in Hateno

by xcyfiawnderx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A slice of happiness for our poor scarred up boy, F/M, I kind of melted a bit but it was worth it I think, I wanted to write fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Someone asked for fluff, mentions of the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: A house is a house.But a house can become ahomewith the right things.That little house in Hateno, is a home full of laughter and peace.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	That Little House in Hateno

That little house in Hateno Village had stood empty for nearly a century. Waiting for it’s owner to come home after the Calamity was sealed within the walls of the Castle. Initially the villagers did their part to keep up with the repairs hoping that the knight who owned the little plot of land would come back soon. 

Days turned to weeks.

Weeks, to months….

Then months to _years_.

Yet it still waited patiently despite tiles sliding off of the roof. The window upstairs cracking when a storm knocked a tree branch down. The door eventually rotted out of the frame, and the stable behind it grew a thick layer of moss when there were no longer any animals there to strip the green coat.

Eventually the villagers stopped tending to it, especially after the door fell off. They cleared out all of the furniture and personal effects and put it in one of the storage mills just in case someone related to the knight asked for it, or someone bought the house to rebuild it. It sat empty for several more decades, and heard the murmurs of the people talking about tearing it down for farmland once or twice before they came to a decision.

That little house in Hateno would be torn down.

A company was hired and they began surveying the grounds to see what was easiest to remove first as well as making sure that there wouldn’t be a danger to anyone that was curious while they worked. Three days in and something, or rather _some_ _ one _ changed the fate of that little house in Hateno.

-

Link was lost, scarred and weary just looking for a place where there wasn’t a lot of people around to take a rest and just _settle_. He’d come into Hateno and nearly turned to run out of the village when he saw the crowds, but he steeled himself and went in anyway. 

Pulling his hood up he looked around the gate and the fields where there were a few people working among the crops. The sound of giggling children drew his attention quickly and he looked up the path to see a few playing tag along the main street. Cautiously he started his way up and when he reached the top of the hill he gasped at the sight of the village spread out in front of him.

It was lively, people were talking and working and there were a few travelers setting up their bags on the backs of their horses and mounting up with farewells before they started off. Link stepped out of the way of them, his back towards the fields, which allowed the Shrine to catch his eyes to the left of some oddly designed houses that looked out of place. 

For now he ignored the Shrine and instead moved to investigate the odd houses, only to see another one behind the three odd ones that fit better with the rest of Hateno. Something about it poked and prodded at his blank memories, a sense of familiarity and welcoming.

Before he knew it he was crossing the bridge and coming to a stop out in front of it, staring up at the face of it. The sound of a steady thudding drew his attention and when he found it he learned it was to be torn down.

A pang erupted in his chest, no reason for it and then a burning determination in his chest bubbled into being and he demanded to be able to buy the house. The leader of the construction company took no offense and made an offer. One that Link was more than happy to pay because it felt….

_It felt like home._

He’d sold all of his gems, and several different kinds of the monster parts he’d picked up on his way to Hateno from Kakariko, relearning his limits and gathering the seeds of the Korok’s that he could find, and hunting so he had a surplus of many things.

That little house in Hateno was his now and it breathed in relief that first night, fully furnished with everything that had been in the storage mill that was worth putting in.

-

It quickly became a _home_. A place where Link could seek solitude while still being close to people. It also gave him a chance to mourn for the memories he lost and the ones attached to them. 

But it gave him a comfort he never knew he’d needed in the form of a journal preserved in the boxes.

It was his own journal.

This little house in Hateno had once before been his, and was now once again.

He’d shown it to Purah who had found a way to restore the faded lettering without harming the fragile papers and had them rebound. It brought forward little flickers of not quite memories but it did give him a piece of mind that he’d been diligent in his duties and there was more to him before the Calamity than his knighthood and serving the Crown.

He learned he had loved wildberry and hyrdromelon crepes.

He hated anything with Silent Shrooms if he could taste them despite the benefits.

He had a _sister_ who he had last seen with their _father_ down in Lurelin Village before he’d returned to the castle to go up the mountain with Princess Zelda.

~~There was hope there that his family had lived through the Calamity!~~

He didn’t hate Revali, and he was actually closer to Urbosa than he was Daruk.

Mipha was his fiance and there had been a surge of anguish for memories lost before he remembered that it was something he couldn’t fix. Bolson helped there when he spoke of it.

He laughed at some of the shenanigans that he’d written down that he had done. There was a detailed entry on the day the Princess tried to get him to eat the hot-footed frog. ~~He did it and was rather ill for a day, Zelda found it fascinating.~~

Urbosa _did_ manage to get him into Gerudo Town back then and she teased him gently as she showed him around, but he knew she wanted him to be able to have some freedom and the vai clothing she’d gotten for him fit comfortably. He still made frequent trips there.

Another that had him laughing hard enough to cry when he learned that Daruk had managed to scare Revali badly enough that the Rito had squawked like a chick and fell off of his perch one night during watch change. Daruk’s laughter was what woke everyone else up as Revali had fallen into the pond next to the campsite.

One of his favorite memories involving Mipha was the time they were down by the sea in Lurelin, visiting his sister and father, they’d had to pull her out of the ocean when they learned that with her being a freshwater Zora, she got drunk on saltwater. She babbled about anything and everything.

Little nudges from the comforts of that little house in Hateno made his journey all the more bearable.

Then came the day he left. A burden on his shoulders once more, the weight of the Champions blessings in his chest and soul.

He didn’t know if he would see his home again this time. There wouldn’t be another chance after this.

The journal was left behind, sitting on the bedside table with a new one beneath it that he’d filled cover to cover with everything he’d been able to remember and the events that lead to this day.

One last look at the house and he made a vow to come home to it.

Then he left to face the looming threat.

-

When he next returned to that little house in Hateno it was with Zelda. Both of them exhausted, tired beyond measure and just wanting peace and quiet from everyone expecting the world to be on their shoulders. They needed time to come down from the fear and actually have a chance to be themselves without expectations.

Time was what they both now had plenty of, Calamity gone, Yiga no longer a threat, peace filled Hyrule as far as the eye could see. They weren’t needed for a while yet. 

Zelda _~~"Please don’t call me Princess of a long gone Kingdom, Link. Zelda is just fine.”~~_ insisted on going with him because she’d wanted to see what Purah had come up with during the time she was sealed away.

More often than not, Link had to remind her to eat when she was elbow deep in her research, a second prototype Slate in her hands, knowing better than to take off with the one he’s grown so accustomed to as well as that it was _his_ anyway. 

It was months before Link grew antsy with living a sedentary life. He still went out and cleared the roads after the blood moons ~~which thankfully were lessening in frequency over time~~ to make them safe for travelers. But it wasn’t enough.

Another journal had been started in an effort to push that wanderlust away and it was sitting on top of the other two. This one telling of his battle and everything that had happened after. Zelda hadn’t pried into why he was writing and actually encouraged him as it seemed like it was helping his memory where she couldn’t. But...

_Something_ was calling the hero he was away from that little house in Hateno.

Zelda kicked him out and told him to go be who he wanted to be, to explore, she wasn’t helpless, just _“Please check in Link, send a letter when you can?”_

He set out after extracting a promise from Symin to make sure that Zelda ate frequently and he lost himself in the wilds of Hyrule, mind returning to home. 

-

Meeting eight other incarnations of his soul was like a breath of fresh air. He knew their stories, some of their secrets, but he never blabbered them around because that's what they were. Secrets.

He knew of them from the stories that the people of his time knew about them. Their stories told around fires in reverence and as lessons or at bedtimes for children. 

Each of them gained a new name. Wild, his, fit him like a glove and he took to it rather quickly without explaining why to the others when he just grinned. It was his secret, one they would learn about when they eventually arrived in the middle of the beach of Loshlo Harbor.

He was close to _home_. 

To that little house in Hateno he loved dearly because it was _his_. 

With the promise of a warm fire and fresh blankets and good meals he urged the other heroes onward. Up the slope and to the top of Firly Plateau. The noises the others made seeing the wild nature of the trees and the rest of the landscape drew a laugh from his throat. _”You haven’t seen nothing yet. This is just one view my Hyrule has to offer. Let’s go to my home.”_

That alone had drew questions that he just grinned at and shook his head with “ _You’ll see soon_ ” or “ _It’s not too far, I promise._ ”

He’d made glances up as they walked, seeing the little bridge that was his leading to his home. None of them were paying attention to him though as they were all captivated by the lush environment around them, but they did focus long enough to clear out the few bokoblins that were lurking on the road as they passed them.

They turned up the last hill to the village and Wild yelped as he was tackled by a blond blur and babbling words asking him where he’d gone before they were both yelping and laughing as they rolled a little way back down the pathway.

It took a bit for introductions to go around and Zelda scolded them all for bowing to her and then scolded Wild for good measure. ~~_”Just **Zelda** , I’m not a princess anymore Link!”_~~

The group trudged their way into the village, continuing down the stretch of road before they realized that Wild wasn’t with them, instead standing back at the fork in the road leading up towards the odd houses that still stood at the top of the hill.

Mischief was clearly in his eyes and the group dreaded the light for a moment before Zelda rolled her eyes and tugged on one of his ears, calling for them to follow her to the house. 

Trailing behind her they realized that she was walking between the odd houses and then they saw it once they rounded the corner of one. That little house in Hateno that Wild spoke of being his.

It was a home.

A very well loved and lived in home.

Flowers and books were on shelves, there were wear spots in the rugs on the floors and the railing leading upstairs to the loft. Then there was the collection of beautiful weapons on the walls.

Everyone settled in quickly and easily, the atmosphere reminding them of Skyloft from Sky’s Hyrule, the Smithy’s in Four’s, LonLon Ranch in Time’s, Ordon Village in Twilight’s, the entirety of Outset Island in Wind’s, Legend’s little out of the way home, the Castle in Hyrules’ with two smiling princesses, and the safety of a Fort in Warriors’.

It was a home.

Wild wouldn’t give up his home. Not when it was so much bigger now than before.

That little house in Hateno was a home full of laughter and peace.


End file.
